<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me What I'm Looking For by KoriMuse7124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401014">Show Me What I'm Looking For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124'>KoriMuse7124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Langst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is cute, klance, so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's always someone out there for you" </p><p>Keith didn't believe that until he met the annoying blue paladin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me What I'm Looking For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It's not like Keith never had any crushes or anything. He was a social outcast because that was his battle with life as a teen… and as a kid. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't some cold hearted child only focused on excelling in the world of flying, he had crushes too. Though the first time he had a crush it was in second grade. </p><p> </p><p>Amelia Lockhart. She was pretty and a social butterfly. She always wore the most pinkish outfits she could find in her closet that morning and her smile always made Keith's heart sore. </p><p> </p><p>So he gave her a note on the playground at recess one day. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "I like you, do you want to date </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ⬛ yes or ⬛ no </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Keith " </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Probably the most cliche thing at the time. Since Keith was a little scared, he gave it to another classmate who delivered it to her. He watched from afar on the playground as she opened and read the note. He then saw her laughing at the messy handwriting, turning and showing her friends who also laughed. </p><p> </p><p>He got the note back during science class to find it read: <em> "I'm dating Kyle, sorry." </em>. He gave the note a pointed stare before squashing it in his fist. Welp.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he had a crush he had a phone, supplied by Shiro. A guy in his flying class caught his attention and when he texted him, saying:<em> "Hey, I like you. Would you be interested in getting lunch sometime?" </em> Keith's seen all the rom-com movies and knows his shit. But what he didn't expect is to get a message only a few minutes later. <em> "Ew wtf??"</em> Keith blinked at the message before hurling the phone on the floor, luckily not breaking it and stuffed himself under the covers of Shiro's spare bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>After that, he managed to keep his feelings at bay, but still had those little crushes every once in a while. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he managed to tell himself that it was just a crush, other times he ended up wanting to confess to the person. His leading texts would change to, <em> "Hey I have a crush on you, and it's totally fine if you don't like me back, just needed to say it"</em>. Responses he got were, <em> "sorry don't like you like that", "I have a girlfriend", "fag", </em> or: <em> "okay" </em>(Keith never did understand that one or why he liked the person in the first place). </p><p> </p><p>After a few more rejections, he was done with crushes entirely. Shiro tried to tell him that there was always someone out there for everybody, but Keith couldn’t just wait around anymore. He had to get on with his life and not worry about if someone loved him or not. And he hasn’t confessed his ‘love’ to anyone since. And he hasn’t even liked anyone since either. </p><p>.<br/><br/><br/>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Until he met Lance McClain. </p><p> </p><p>Now, it’s not like he saw Lance and was all “heart eyes” and shit, oh no, no, no, no. He fucking <em> hated </em>the tan man when they met. Their proclaimed ‘rivalry’ drove the dark-haired boy insane. But his hot-headed self always took the damn bait in their little competitions. </p><p> </p><p>But then it sort of melted into a shaky friendship when Shiro disappeared and Keith’s life was upside down. Keith knew when the Red lion chose Lance to pilot her, Red was saying that Lance is his crutch. And she was right. Lance was 90% of his impulse control and kept him afloat. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually they felt comfortable enough to talk to each other about their insecurities, whether that be while making battle plans or late night conversations staring at the stars. It was the closest he got to anyone in a very long time, besides Shiro, of course. Their fire was still there, always challenging each other to something, but always behind it, was a fondness they both shared for each other.  </p><p> </p><p>It eventually got to be overwhelming with how much he liked the tan man. He got so worried whenever they went on missions and Lance always seemed to get hurt. Even if it was the tiniest cut on his finger, Keith was sending him with Coran to the infirmary. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like he was about to break from the overflowing emotion that happened within him around the other boy. And he did. One night, he came back from his daily search of space, hoping to find his brother figure, to see Lance waiting up for him; the other’s gone to bed. He saw the crooked smile and the bunched blankets in his arms and Keith couldn’t help but start breaking down into tears. Again, he came back without Shiro and it was starting to kill him. </p><p> </p><p>Lance dropped the blankets and brought Keith into his arms; arms Keith knew too well by now. </p><p> </p><p>“I know… Keith, we’ll find him.” He whispered and pushed back Keith’s bangs from his eyes. Keith just leaned more into his chest with a broken sob. “What if I-I can’t find him? I can’t lose him <em> again </em> Lance. I-I can’t!” Lance shushed him, using one arm to rub soothing circles into his lower back and the other to massage his head. “And you won’t. We <em> will </em>get Shiro back, I promise…” Keith let his hands curl against the fabric of Lance’s shirt on his chest, breathing his scent in deeply. </p><p> </p><p>After a few moments their gazes met as Keith lifted his head. “Thanks…” Lance smiled and shook his head. “No need to thank me, mullet. Just a dude helping another dude.” Keith deadpanned at the other Paladin. Why was he in love with him again? </p><p> </p><p>Lance saw the look on Keith’s face and coughed, averting his gaze. “Sorry…” Keith sighed and shook his head, taking Lance’s hand in his. “You don’t need to apologize, doofus. Come on, let’s go to the spot.” Lance’s face lifted into something brighter as he picked up the blankets, giving one to Keith and dragging the Black Paladin to the constellation room. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they got there Keith saw that a tray of snacks and two mugs of hot cocoa had already been sat out. He smiled as they both sat on the floor on either side of the tray, Lance taking his mug first and sipping. It seemed like tradition every night for them to come here and drink Hunk’s hot cocoa, looking at the stars as they basked in the other’s comfortable presence. </p><p> </p><p>“So Keith,” Lance started after they sat silent for a while, “do you have a crush?” </p><p> </p><p>Keith choked on the hot beverage as it burned his tongue and he quickly set it down. He felt his face heat up as he nervously looked at the other man. “Uh- what?” He shakily asked and Lance chuckled making Keith curl in on himself. “I-I’ve had crushes but um- they never liked me back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the club,” Lance said, laughing dryly. “They all said I was just too much for them…” Keith’s face softened and he looked at the insecure Cuban with serious eyes. “Lance, you are never too much, no matter what people say. I bet they're just jealous because they can’t have the bright attitude you carry.” Lance weakly smiles at him, setting down his finished mug. </p><p> </p><p>“So you don’t have a crush right now?” Lance prods, moving the tray from in between them. Keith watches as Lance looks back at the stars and he smiles. He wants Lance to know how amazing he is. He wants to cherish him and protect him. He wants to… </p><p> </p><p>“Well no, not really.” Keith smiles looking out at the never-ending abyss of lights. He feels Lance’s eyes on him and then sees Lance looking at the floor out of his peripheral. “But, I do think I’m in love…” He whispers, catching Lance’s gaze in his own heated one. He sees Lance’s face heat up, a tint of red covering his cheeks. “Y-you do? With who?” He asks and Keith smiles so much his cheeks hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s a good pilot, he’s very selfless, cares so much about his family and friends. He’s beautiful in other’s eyes but sometimes not in his own.” They never break away from their shared eye contact, but gradually get closer with each scoot on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s brave and kind. He’s an expert sharpshooter who always has my back, even when I do something dumb.” They both laugh and he didn’t know when they got so close but Lance’s hand was on top of his on the floor.   </p><p> </p><p>“He tells the dumbest jokes but they always cheer me up and make me smile. He’s always helping me get through my bad days and the same goes for me to him.” He sees Lance smiling hard and they’re close enough to kiss. “Hmm.. I wonder who that could be...?” Keith rolls his eyes and laughs leaning in more to where he feels Lance’s breath against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you…” Keith whispers before Lance’s lips capture his own, melting his insides as he curls closer. Keith moves his hand to cup Lance’s cheek as the other wraps an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. The kiss melts into something softer, to where they’re just brushing their lips against each other’s, eye’s closed and foreheads touching. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I have a confession to make…” They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other. “I might just be in love with you too, mullet.” Keith groaned and pushed at Lance’s chest. “No shit sherlock.” Keith said, smiling when Lance laughed and hugged him closer. They leaned on each other and sighed, looking at the vast universe again. “I was scared for a second there. I didn’t know if I was “whooing” you enough.” Lance said, making Keith laugh and nuzzle into his shoulder. Lance kissed the top of his head in return.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, sharpshooter. You shot me down.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feel of Lance. Shiro was right, there was always <em> someone </em>out there for him and he had the pleasure of getting thrown into a war with said someone. He found that he didn’t mind at all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff I've decided to write before I shower my page in angst. Also the way Keith asks "Amelia" to date him is the same way my ex-boyfriend asked me out in fifth grade. Looking back on it, it was the most cutest fucking thing ever. </p><p>And don't worry, we didn't part on bad terms.</p><p>ANYWAYS, please express your undying love for me by commenting, leaving Kudos, and giving me feedback on the work itself. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>ALSO, I would love to write suggestions for anyone so if you would like to see me write out a fantasy you have of these two boys then make sure you light up that comment section with your cute self. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>